


Flippity, Floppity, Hippity, Hop- Hopeless.

by birdie7272



Series: Holiday Dribble [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Easter, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, dribble, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's not the one wearing the outfit this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flippity, Floppity, Hippity, Hop- Hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still having issues with life in general so this is another dribblely dribble for my holiday thing. I like the holiday thing. Quality may not be my goal but at least it keeps me writing! If only just once a month… *sigh*. I may post a bonus thing here for April because I don't know when the next holiday is.

* * *

"It's Easter," Arthur says pointedly, as if the excess of pastel colors and candy wouldn't make that obvious.

"Yes," Merlin spares him a glance and an overly happy smile. "It is."

"It's the office party."

"You are just full of observations today."

"You're not wearing anything."

Merlin gives him another look and then pulls at the jacket he has on. "I could have sworn I put on a suit this morning. Unless I dreamt that. Oh that would be awkward. Naked at the office party."

Arthur rolls his eyes and ignores him for the most part. "You always were something ridiculous."

"Um… Thanks?"

"You're not even wearing a tail."

"Did you just slap my arse?!"

Arthur did in fact just slap Merlin's arse. He leans back as if inspecting, an event that can only be described as an HR's nightmare, and says, "What arse?"

"You're such a-"

"Arse?"

"Ha. Ha." Merlin stuffs a cheese puff into his mouth and mumbles around his bite, "Is it safe for you to be here? Aren't you allergic to eggs?"

"Are you finally going to follow through on your promise to pelt me with them?"

Merlin looks around at the multi-color madness surrounding them. "It would be convenient, don't you think?"

"It would get you fired is what I think."

"Then you shouldn't have suggested it."

Before Arthur can retaliate in any way, Uther jogs up to their sides with a giant bundle of pink fur draped over his arm and a look nearing panic on his face. "Arthur, I'm glad I found you. Your sister has gone missing. Here. Put this on."

Arthur looks down at the furry mess and back up at his father and back at the pink and then even spares a glance at Merlin before looking up again. "What?"

"Put it on." Uther shoves the materiel into Arthur's arms without remorse. "The men from Kensington are here and they brought their kids. Our Easter Bunny is stuck in traffic so you'll have to fill in."

"I am not wearing this." Arthur desperately laughs and turns to his underling. "Merlin-"

"You, Arthur." Uther cuts him off. "I'm not letting this deal fall through. Go play with their kids in this bunny outfit right now."

"But-"

"No arguments." Uther walks away before Arthur can even sigh again.

Arthur looks down at the pink and white bundle in his arms and mentally swears far too much than the holiday would normally call for.

Merlin is delighted in watching Arthur fume and his giggles cannot be held back.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"I didn't say anything."

A quarter hour later and Arthur is strapped into the torture device- a big pink bunny head with one ear flopping and two big eyes creepily unblinking balancing on his head. Through the mesh eyes he can see the amused faces of all his colleges, many with camera's in front of their faces. Unsurprisingly, Merlin is one of them, snapping photos with a giant grin on his face.

Merlin snickers behind his lens, "How can you say you look ridiculous? You look adorable."

"Shut." Arthur tries to bat the camera away but his hands are trapped in the fingerless glove-like ends and he ends up doing a great deal of nothing. "Up."

Merlin smiles mischievously and turns to the crowd of small children smothering Arthur's legs. "Kids, doesn't the Easter Bunny just look adorable?"

"She's so cute!" One of the small girls shouts.

"I like the whiskers." A small boy says, trying to reach up to touch them but coming up short by half of Arthur's body.

"You hear that, Easter Bunny?" Merlin smirks and pats the side of his mask. "Your whiskers are cute, girly."

"I hate you."

Merlin just laughs.

Short to follow is the egg hunt and, of course, Arthur has to participate. He's led on by hordes of small beings tugging at his hand and directing him to reach up into trees and under bushes.

Merlin, meanwhile, has his camera on record, documenting this gloriousness for future generations.

About a half hour in, Arthur is prompted to take place in a bunny hop race, to which he protests continuously. Of course, that doesn't matter when the small girl from Kensington begs him while batting her tiny, little eyelashes.

Three hops in and he is on his tail, grabbing at his paw and not getting up.

Merlin runs over immediately and sinks to his knees, "Arthur! Are you alright?"

"It's my leg." Arthur groans and grabs at his knee. "Oh, it hurts."

Merlin lifts the mask off his head a few inches and lets in the fresh air of the day. Arthur gasps it in with complete relief. He half thought he would die of suffocation in there, and what an obituary that would be. Death by fluff.

One look and Merlin shakes his head, "You're shamming, aren't you?"

Arthur gestures to where Uther is standing and yelling at someone with bunny makeup on their face. "The hired bunny just arrived."

"Oh, I'm sure the kids will love that." Merlin cheers and shakes his shoulder. "Two bunnies!"

"Merlin, if you don't get me out of here right now, I swear to god I will make you Morgana's PA for a month. Do you hear me?"

Merlin's mouth purses, "Loud and clear." He jumps to his feet and shoos the worried kids and parents away. "It's fine everyone! The twit of a bunny just hopped a bit too hard. Uncoordinated, this one. Give him a five minutes and he'll be right back out." Merlin reaches down and helps Arthur to his feet, giving him a shoulder to fake-lean on. He chuckles as they walk towards Uther. "I thought you fake hurt your other leg."

"Oh, right. Good catch." Arthur switches limping legs.

Uther isn't very happy with Arthur leaving, but the little Kensington girl goes on and on about how great the bunny was to her father, so Arthur is quickly forgiven as Merlin escorts him out, taking the blame for _tripping_ Arthur with grace.

"You so owe me for this."

"I owe you nothing," Arthur huffs as he aggressively throws the bunny head into the trunk.

"Yes you do. Come on. I saw a sushi shop open around the corner and you are buying me the most expensive thing on the menu."

"I hope it's a live squid."

"If it is, I'm shoving it into your bunny costume!"

Just as the hired bunny walks onto the lawn, Morgana comes back out to greet the children and curses under her breath as she sees Merlin and Arthur leaving. "No, no, no, no. I missed them? Where did they go?!"

Gwaine pops up at her shoulder, shoving chocolate down his throat and looking at a video camera, which she can see has a small label that says _Merlin's_ on the side. "Arthur shammed twisting his ankle to get out of his furry outfit and he and Merlin popped off somewhere."

"Where?!"

"Dunno."

"Oh my god, you are useless at this. I wish Gwen would come back already."

"Oh come of it, it's Easter. Have a peep and lighten up."

"If you make another peep I'm going to shove a carton of eggs down your throat."

He raises his sticky hands in surrender, tosses a peep at her face, and bolts towards the wall of children to hide behind. Morgana doesn't really know what to do with that so she just walks over to the punch bowl and texts Arthur.

_Have fun on your date! Remember to do what bunnies are good at. Starts with an 'h'. Rhymes with rump. As in, you better be h'ing someones 'r' tonight. Tell Merlin I said hi!_

Arthur shakes his head at the text and decidedly ignores his sister. Instead he fakes having to run to the bathroom in order to flag down one of the wait staff and order a squid to be brought to their table. Unfortunately, they don't have any live ones but Merlin still squeals and it is completely worth it when Arthur finds a tentacle draped over the mask in the trunk.

He texts Merlin.

_It appears you made Sir Pink-a-lot swim in the ocean. I'll have to remember that when we attend the beach party this summer. The bunny won't be able to help you._

Merlin texts back.

_I'll be sure to bring my anti-squid gear. Oh, and my floaties. For you. If you can't hop, how can I expect you to swim? <3  
_


End file.
